


Criminal Congress

by Boyd



Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 02:07:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13113693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boyd/pseuds/Boyd
Summary: Please write my motherTell her the shape I'm inTell her to pray for her sonForgive me for my sins





	Criminal Congress

**Author's Note:**

> Versionist: Kerime

They had been fighting since the very interview. Liam was fussing about absolute nonsense, first, the girl, journalist had pissed him off, second, he was not going to get on the stage that night. Noel tried to sneak in the dressing room, but he walked into it right after him. Another request to be added to the rider-list - fucking separate dressing rooms. 

Noel sat down on the sofa while Liam remained standing in front of him. 

'No fucking way that I'm going to...' 

Noel closed his eyes and reached to feel the tightness in his forehead. 

'You've been a bad boy, don't you?' 

Liam stammered, pausing mid sentence. 

'What?' 

He sighed and repeated the question patiently. Liam grinned nervously and frowned. 

'What? No!' 

Noel undid the clasp of his belt and without any hurry pulled it out of the loops. Liam could only watch the buckle all the time like under the spell. 

'Now come over here.' 

Softly suggested him Noel, patting himself on the knee. Liam exhaled sharply but stepped closer all the same. He bent over Noel's thighs. The strand fell on his eyes and he couldn't even brush his hair away from his face. 

*** 

'You know, I'm not into it.' He caught Noel by the hand, clasping his fingers around the wrist. 

He didn't mean it like that, of course, he loved the way Noel would touch his neck, like he'd seen it for the first time in the life. But as Noel started to act like a bastard, it just wasn't Liam's thing. 

'Then what's the matter? Again.' Noel kept on, anyway. 

'You know.' 

Noel was looking at him. 

'Believe it or not, I don't. Why don't you tell me for a change?' 

Liam pursed his lips. 

'You know.' 

Noel groaned in exhaustion and collapsed on his back next to Liam. They stayed lying in silence covered with a blanket of darkness. 

He just couldn't explain it in words. Liam knew once he'd opened his mouth he would have fucked it all up. it was kind of a reversall spell. So wrong that almost made him want to cry: they shouldn't ever have been apart. Not for a second. That's why he gave in. Again. 

*** 

Evening. They were sitting in front of the telly. Noel had stopped by for an hour or two before the late live interview he had to do. He never took his leather jacket off, the beer bottle in his hand, Liam's thigh under another one - lazily stroking. He turned his head to see Noel putting his mouth to the neck of the bottle. Liam spreaded his legs wider, made their knees touch. Noel reached to grope him through the fabric of his stretched-out sweatpants. Liam knew what it looked like, had seen it hundreds of times, Noel's fingers on the contours of his cock. He casted his gaze down, all the same. His engagement ring was rubbing against the vein every time. Casually caressing him, Noel was at his ease completely, barely watching at the boring match on the screen. But it didn't escape his attention, Liam was staring. Noel tightened his fingers around him and Liam came. He rested his head on Noel's shoulder, the hot skin of his cheek on the cold leather of Noel's jacket. 

*** 

Liam was lying on his back. Noel's hand in his hair left no chance for him to back away. He brushed his fringe off his eyes, rubbing his eyebrow with the thumb. What made Noel think he had ever been doing something like that? Noel poked it into his cheek and Liam wanted to wipe all the wetness away from his chin. He turned away just to have a cough. He was feeling ridiculous, the fact pissed him off. Though, one look at Noel's face made it all worth it. Made it enough for Liam. He put his hand back at Noel's thigh, pulling him closer. Noel would see him as a war hero, as a fucking John Lennon had come to life and so on and so forth. That made it all worth it. 

*** 

The TV was brought here so that they could watch the football game right before the gig. Liam was hanging around the table, never really eating anything. 

'Oi! Was your father a glass maker?' Noel lost his patience. 

'Ha?' Liam turned around looked them over in his own manner as if he had seen them for the first time in his life. 

'Liam, really, you're blocking all the view. ' Alan took Noel's side. 

'Why don't you have a sit?' 

'Yeah, Liam, why don't you have a sit? Alan does have a point.' Noel had a big smile on his face. Liam smiled back at him and showed him the middle finger. Noel casually touched the belt buckle of his jeans, reminding Liam of what they had been doing last night before the concert. Noel was pretty aware of the reason Liam would stay away from any chair in the area. 

*** 

'You know, what they call it?' He popped a bubble of his chewing gum showing at Noel with his finger and then at himself. Noel never had an opportunity to say something.  
'Incest.' Blurted Liam out. 

'For fucking fucks sake!' Noel clutched his head in despair. Meanwhile, their mum was cooking the dinner in the kitchen, chopping noise of the knife on the cutting board reached their ears. Noel would have preferred Liam's tongue to be cut fast and proper. 

Liam spelled that word letter by letter for him, as if the only mention of it hadn't been too much for Noel. 

'I'll go for a walk, right.' He got up, put his jacket on. At the very door he heard Liam saying to him. 

'You'd better learn the word by heart, because, at the end of the day that's what you've been doing.' 

Noel went out and his legs were carrying him as far and possible from their house without him even knowing. Liam just wanted to eat his dinner portion up as well, it was obvious.

*** 

It was a press-conference. Although, Noel could hardly understand her Italian accent, he managed to make everyone laugh. Liam had slouched on the sofa all relaxed and calm. While the rest of the band just accepted their fate. All of them should have been thankful to him, shouldn’t they? 

Liam leaned into his ear and snapped out: 

'I fucking want you. ' 

The journalist looked at them and smiled, waiting for the turn to ask her question. 

'How are you doing these days? Are you getting along with each other? ' 

Noel opened his mouth to speak, but Liam was faster for a split second. 

'I fucking wa…' 

'He’s a fucking wanker, that’s it!' Noel was laughing in the microphone, once again he was the winner of the fucking panel game called Don’t let Liam blab all the shit aloud! 

*** 

'He pushed the fella out the window, because he’d found him fucking his sister, know what I mean? ' It was Liam holding forth at half past eight in the destroyed bed. Noel was actually going to watch some evening show, but Liam was all attention, waiting for his reaction. 

'How’d you even…' 

'Nic’s watching. ' Liam explained with his mouth full. Noel had brought the huge paper bag of the cheese balls from the pub on the other side of the street. 

'Well? ' Liam didn’t let up. 

'Well what? ' 

'Would you push some poor guy out the window, if he’d seen us here…' Liam patiently elaborated his point. 

'Holy shit, Liam, how’d you fucking come out with…' Noel went speechless. 

'Just say it. ' Liam put the bag aside and hung over him. Noel wiped the cheese sauce off the corner of Liam’s mouth. 

'I push those fucking poor fellas every fucking day of my life. ' 

*** 

Noel took the passenger seat next to him. It was near to the centre; Liam had parked the car crookedly in the alley. He was snuggling up to Noel to get a kiss from him, but he had no spare minute for games, his shades were still on his eyes, while he was too busy unfastening his belt. He put Liam’s palm on his cock and tilted his head back. Liam’s fingers tightened around him, as he moved his hand down to the base. Liam was watching Adam’s apple twitched under the skin. 

*** 

His head on Noel’s chest, his hand was lying across his stomach, and it seemed his thigh sure as hell stuck to the sheets. 

'Let’s sleep for a while? ' Suggested Noel. But Liam couldn’t get a wink of sleep, because he saw it, he saw those deceitful pinky splashes on the horizon from the window of Noel’s bedroom on the second floor. The water in the channel most likely had already encoloured. The usual thing, it was the nature's sign saying him it's time he had left. Before the whisper of the wheels on the road, and Sara would have crossed the doorstep of the house. Noel's fingers were slowly running through the strands of his hair - he could do that even in his sleep. Some things would never change. It was unfair, that they had to be apart, Liam was thinking. 'The world's unfair.' Noel would have probably said. He casted a look round the ceiling and the low window sill - the sun wouldn't leave this room. 

He would have been ready to go blind if only that morning had never come.


End file.
